Mistakes take you somewhere!
by NighlyDances
Summary: A fight leaves Touma into losing his memory, but the last thing her remembers is an angel saving him, leading him into falling in love. Too bad that the angel doesn't feel the same way. ToumaxAccelerator slight MisakaxTouma
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I remember throwing punches at some guy with a lot of guns, I'm sure I won the battle with him, but there were a lot more people coming. I seem to have been fighting with some people, one of them was yelling at me to get up, tears over flowed on her cheeks, but my eyesight was blurry and have of my sight was stained red. Was I dying then? I couldn't remember too well...

I remember a white haired angel blocking my view, she didn't seem to be looking at me, but I could tell she was trying to stop the blood from rushing out. She was covered in white save for some blood that was splattered over her clothing and hair. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

* * *

Author's note

Yes this is shounen-ai, so if you don't like BL your in the wrong story, but there is some MisakaxTouma so don't feel too bad

I've already uploaded chapter one so: continue on or stop reading


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

(1st person)

_Beep, Beep, Beep..._

_What's with that annoying sound…?_

I slowly open my eyes to a bright white, hospital room?_ Oh, that's right, so I'm not dead... _I look over to my left, a girl with brown hair was sitting beside me, and she seemed to be talking with the doctor.

"...Memory loss...maybe...try to show...familiar things or people. It usually helps people remember some things, take him around town, meet with his friends and peers." The doctor had a reassuring feel around him. _So I lost my memory... I probably know that girl, too... What misfortune... Wait, that felt familiar... Didn't it?_

"Touma! Your awake!"

"Such misfortune..." I groaned. _Yeah, that sounds about rig-_

_WHACK_

My head snapped sideways as the hit connected, however, realization didn't hit me until later.

"You idiot you could've died!" _Now she's yelling at me? And what an arm, too!_ "Don't make people worried about you so much!" _Well, time to break out the truth! It's now or never, figuratively, I could always tell her later…_

"Um, what's your name again?" 'Who are you' wouldn't really fit because I vaguely remember times I spent with her just not what we said and most of what we did, which is almost everything. We are friends, at least right?

_WHACK_

"I-Idiot!" She looked pretty upset but she gave me an answer, "It's Misaka Mikoto, remember?" Really, it's not like I would suddenly remember everything with just the sound of her name…

"Oh…" She definitely looked like that girl who was yelling at me to keep awake, it's probably the same person. Misaka had gone quiet we both didn't know what to say.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember you yelling at me and an angel…" I felt kind of nostalgic thinking back to that girl of white.

"Angel…?"

"Yeah, she felt all magical and stuff" I said, waving my hands aimlessly trying to portray her image to Misaka.

"What are you taking about? I think you seriously screwed up your head." She wasn't getting it, but that didn't matter right now. "Anyway, You're out tomorrow, so do you want to go around town tomorrow and re-meet some people?"

"Uh... yeah that would be good…"

"Well, see you later then." Well, at least she's smiling now.

"Don't forget to send my regards to the angel!" I yelled out as she was getting up. I meant it as a joke, but…

_WHACK_

"STUPID!" With that she ran out the room. I might of deserved that, but… I don't think my face could take much more…

iiii-iiii

"Poor, Touma!" A girl named Index was currently hanging off my arm as we walked to a café. "Do you remember Index? You shouldn't forget me!" She didn't seem to bad, but she was kind of annoying. "You're paying, right?" It didn't feel like a question more like she expected me to pay, well I am the only guy right now.

"Uh, yeah sure." Came my hesitant reply, I noticed Misaka make a face that looked like pity, but I wasn't too sure.

Misaka, Index and I ended up eating at a café; it had gotten late and I've met almost everyone again.

"How can you eat so much? Are you a human vacuum or something? My wallet is completely empty! Such Misfortune…" There was absolutely no food left over after she ate everything in front of her. I think I remember times similar to this, should of known.

"Do you remember anything? We've past by almost everyone you know!" Misaka asked looking tiered.

"Uh, no not really," I didn't feel like looking around anymore and it was 10:30.

"Well, let's give up for the day, do you need help getting home."

"I think I remember where I live so I'm good," We waved goodbye. Index followed Misaka; I think she might have been mad at me for forgetting her…

It eleven o-clock now, most of the shops were closed for the day and the streets slowly emptied out, not like there were a lot of people out. The street likes made the snow on the ground glow and sparkle; it was getting pretty cold.

Then I noticed some one walking slightly ahead of me, they had a bag full of canned coffee, but then I realized whom they looked like. They wore all white; even their hair was white! _That has to be her!_ I decided to follow her for a while, but after a few turns she looked over and noticed me.

"What is it, retard?" She sounded kind of pissed off, but at least I saw recognition on her features.

"Well, I… uh-"

"Get on with it!"

"I-I wanted to thank you for saving me" Well that's what it felt like, as if she had stopped me from bleeding out back then, but I wasn't too sure.

"Whatever," Then the angel continued on like I wasn't there, but that can't be the end! I silently said some words of confidence to myself.

"Will you go out with me?" She had turned around to look at me, there was a slight blush but that could have just been the cold; her expression was more like 'what the hell' and then extremely pissed off.

I heard a click as she jumped forward, not using her crutch anymore, and nailed a punch square in my face! Then she left mumbling about something I couldn't hear. I was sure blood was poring from my nose and I didn't feel like getting up.

Some one must of called the ambulance, even though I doubt I really needed one.

Author's note

R&R if you like it or tell me a mistake because I can change some things

Oh and you guys could give me some tips on how to keep some characters in character because I think they're a little OC


	3. If you realize this mistake don't say it

I just want to mention that this story takes place some where between the Russia arc and the last testament arc during the winter if you are wondering about the timeline

I also re-uploaded this chapter because it was too short.

~iiii~

_This is my second time in the hospital today_. Apparently after getting punched in the face he had landed himself with a broken nose, a concussion, and a series of scrapes from getting practically thrown 5 meters added onto my previous injuries. Seriously, that was not a normal punch!

"You're a total idiot."

"-?" Sitting beside me was an angry Misaka who was directing an angry glare my way.

"How did you end up in the hospital again? It hasn't even been a day." At first she looked angry, but it wasn't too hard to tell that she was actually really worried. "What happened?" she folds her arms and averted her gaze to the wall beside her at that moment I felt like it wasn't good to talk to her about other girls…

"Uh… I guess some… person I've met before that was angry at me nailed me in the face…?" Do I know anyone like that? It doesn't matter now that I pulled that lie out.

"…What did they look like?" She definitely caught that.

"…I don't remember…"

"Fine. Don't tell me."

An awkward silence slipped it's way into our conversation. Neither of us spoke until she decided to break the silence again.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Misaka says as she gets up and grabs her coat off the chair.

The walk home was a long and silent one.

iiii-iiii

Finally making it to her own dorm, Misaka slipped through her open window because it was already curfew and she wasn't actually allowed to be walking around so late at night. She sat down on her own bed and mulled over the things Touma had told her.

_He's definitely hiding things from me. _ Misaka knew that he was lying to her it was just a matter of figuring out the truth.

_Maybe I should force him to talk tomorrow._ Misaka thought to herself, ignoring the familiar presence in the room known as her roommate. _If he wants to hide things from me he should know that some way or another I'd find out!_

"What's wrong Onee-sama*?"

"Ah, Kuroko, I didn't notice you were there!"

"Onee-sama doesn't even notice me! You're so mean…" Kuroko jut out her bottom lip showing her discontent "But seriously. You look upset, Onee-sama"

It's just that… it's nothing really." Misaka quickly got up and slipped into her pajama's "Good night Kuroko."

_It has to be that Touma person again! Onee-sama be strong and forget about him already! _Kuroko thought, as she also got ready to sleep. _But don't worry Onee-sama; I will definitely fix all your problems!_

iiii-iiii

/Early Morning/

"Accelerator, get up Misaka says as Misaka steals Accelerator's covers!" Doing exactly as she says, Last Order runs into the kitchen with the Accelerator's bed covers in her arms.

"Shitty Brat." _Does she have to do this every morning?_ Not really being a morning person Accelerator sits up, grabs his high tech crutch and follows Last Order.

"He actually got up! Misaka says as Misaka waves her hands enthusiastically!"

"I do every morning." Accelerator sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to watch some channel he didn't really care about.

It was kind of cold this morning causing the floor to feel like ice under their feet and the windows were covered in frost. For some reason Accelerator felt that today is going to be filled with annoyances.

/iii/

After the level 6 project was shut down and the Russian Accelerator took walking aimlessly around Academy city as a habbit for lack of anything better to do. He had already encounter five groups of idiots thinking that they might just beat him today even though, like every other day, they lost within thirty seconds without Accelerator actually paying any attention to them what so ever.

"?" _ It's that idiot again._ Sure enough Touma was just across the street from Acelerator. Thinking back to what Touma had said to him yesterday caused a scowl to reach his features. Accelerator took a quick turn down the next street hoping he hadn't noticed him already; it's not like he was too shy to talk to him more like dodging an annoyance that was sure to come your way.

Unfortunately, Touma had noticed him, and being the nice guy that he is, wanted to apologize for yesterday and learn more about this pure angel.

/iii/

"Hey, um…" Now that Touma thought about it he didn't actually know her name.

"Not my problem." Accelerator spat out and kept walking.

"Wait, I wanted to ap-" _Was he actually listening?_ Touma, who now caught up to Accelerator's not too fast speed, tried to start the small conversation again. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I guess it was a little sudden and I'm not sure if we've actually met. I would like to know more about you and…"

"I don't care… wait, what? Don't you already know my name or are you just stupid" Accelerator stopped and looked at Touma correctly, now that he thought about it he has been acting strange or maybe this is Touma's usual, it's not like they've actually talked with each other.

Touma froze slightly.

_Wait, weren't female voices higher… oh. _Touma scratched his head awkwardly and slowly started to realize his mistake. "And I'm really sorry for mistaking you as a girl!"

"Huh?" The expression painted on Accelerator's face was of confusion before it easily slipped into a glare directed at the total idiot infront of him

Author's note

I'm sorry, guys! I haven't been writing for a while because I injured my right wrist and I've been having some Internet problems because the computer I use is old.

To Doodo: yes, he did. I made this story take place after the Russia ark in the light novel where his hair is shoulder length and he even said himself that he had an androgynous figure. I kind of got the idea because of that fact. ;-)

Well this took a while… My writing still kin of sucks, but I am still a noob when it comes to writing anything and I wish some one makes a table on how each character addresses other characters like they did with durarara! It would make it a lot easier to write. If you can't figure out who's saying what, tell me! I hate when people do that, but I know some times the writer assumes you know

* I try to keep romaji out of my writing because I'm writing in English, but since she addresses Misaka as Onee-sama I would rather keep it that way


End file.
